


Luxury

by motherxhyena



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherxhyena/pseuds/motherxhyena
Summary: All other writting abrevations apply:(y/n) -your name(h/c) -hair color(h/l) -hair length(e/c) -eye color********+ time skips / fast forwardect.Bold words: you speakingUnderlined words: Mark speakingItalicized words: Sean speaking (mainly because it looks like a accent in a writting)B&U: you and Mark talking togetherB&I: you and Sean taking togetherU&I: Mark and Sean taking together





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> All other writting abrevations apply:  
> (y/n) -your name  
> (h/c) -hair color  
> (h/l) -hair length  
> (e/c) -eye color  
> ********+ time skips / fast forward  
> ect.  
> Bold words: you speaking  
> Underlined words: Mark speaking  
> Italicized words: Sean speaking (mainly because it looks like a accent in a writting)  
> B&U: you and Mark talking together  
> B&I: you and Sean taking together  
> U&I: Mark and Sean taking together

Polyamory still isn't as widely accepted in most places as one would think, mostly due to the fact that people still firmly believe that a "true, meaningful" relationship comes from the love that 2 people have for each other.

That is the case, for some, and for others like myself, and my boyfriends, that wasn't the case.

You see, I had been with Mark the longest, and the first 3 years was mindblowingly amazing; from something as simple as being able to sit with each other and just enjoy the presences of each other without even uttering a single word, to the rough, intense sex, it was amazing.

But after doing the same things with each other day in and day out, it began to get a bit stale, the love we had for each other was still going strong, so we didn't want to just end it because we had done practically everything in the book multiple time; so we had sat down one late evening, and talked about the idea of possibly bringing another person into either our sex life, or our relationship.

We were fine with either one. 

Shortly after that is when Sean came into our lives, and the relationship that the 3 of us have together is perfect.

Sean is what saved our relationship while blessing us with him, we owe everything to Sean

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **What do you thin hes going to say babe?** " I asked while i sat on Marks lap as he called out to Sean's skype.

*Connecting*

 _"Hey Mark & (y/n)!"_ his adorable smile showed after greeting us.

" **Hey Sean**!" Mark and myself said back, returning the smile.

" _How are you guys doing_?"

"Were doing ok. There was something that we wanted to talk to you about, its nothing bad so theres no need to worry about that."

" _Well, what is it?"_

" **Well it's something we would rather honestly talk to you about face to face. So we first wanted to know if you'd be willing to come to America and come hang out with us?"**

" _Well, this is quite unexpected,"_ Sean said as ran his fingers though his growing beard, _"I would have to do some back-up recordings and send them off to Robin for editing before. Is this a extremely pressing thing?"_

"Well, we were hoping that you could come as soon as you can, but its not a extremely pressing matter, so you have a few days to prepare."

" _Alright, well, I'll start working on videos now, and ill let you know when I've booked my flight and the time I should be arriving."_ Sean's expression was still very confused.

**"We'll hear from you then."**

" _Oh, hey Mark, before you go, I wanted to ask to something_."

"Ask away."

" _Are you up for playing a few rounds of GMOD with the guys today?"_

"I'm always up for GMOD. Text me when your ready to record."

_"I will, I'll hit you up in a bit."_

" **Bye Sean."**

We ended the call with Sean.

" **What do you think his reaction is going to be when he gets here and we ask him If he'd like to join us."**

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but he's a Bisexual Man, I doubt hell turn away this opportunity."

" **For a moment when we were chatting, I got to thinking, what it would be like if he wanted to join us." I** said as I spun around on Mark's lap, placing my legs on both sides of him.

"What were you thinking babe?" Mark asked as he grabbed onto my ass, pulling me closer to him.

" **What it would be like to have the both of you going at me at the same time."** I could tell that got Marks blood flowing, he instantaneously got a raging hard-on  
Getting up, I took off my house shorts, while Mark slid his off without even getting out of his chair; when his flesh stood to attention, I climbed back onto his lap, and lowered myself onto him.

****

Just as we finished Mark's skype had begun to ring, popping up Sean's picture; before I could get off Mark, he rolled over to his computer and answered call without webcam.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna text me."

_"I have been trying to for the last half hour. I got tired, and decided to just call you on here. Is your webcam not working, cause its not showing video."_

" **I'm the reason why he didn't answer his texts Sean, we were having sex. And his webcam works, it's just that Mark couldn't wait long enough for me to get off of him to answer your call."**

_"Oh, well, um, I-I could call back if you two need some more time."_

"Nah we had just finished right before your call came through."

" _Oh, um, alright then."_

" **Well, I'm gonna go shower now, have a good time boys**." I said as I got off of Mark, leaving the room for the boys to do their own thing.

' **Even though Mark and I already are planning on inviting Sean into our relationship, I bet it was still quite embarrassing for Sean to just be thrown all that information right now.'**

*****

It had been almost a week, since we had invited sean over, and today was actually the morning he was arriving, and since Mark had just went to bed an hour or so ago it was my responsibility to go pick him up.

I walked quietly to the bedroom, and rubbed Mark's arm softly.

"What's up babe?" his sleepy voice rumbled out.

" **Sean should be landing in just over an hour, I'm leaving to the airport now, just wanted to let you know."**

"Alright babe, be safe. Gimme a kiss before you go." Mark lifted his head off the pillow and puckered his lips.

Leaning down I gave him a kiss before heading off to the airport.

 The drive there was quite pleasent compared to what LA traffic is usually like; few cars on the highway, and a very smooth, fast ride.  

As I had gotten closer to the airport, I began to get a little overwhelmed with thought, the one that worried me the most was, What if he doesn't want to get involved, then he feels as if this trip to America has been a wasted trip for him, because he's be staying with us, while he was there.

"I gotta calm down before he gets here, I don't want him to think that something is going on." this has to be a conversation Mark and I have with him together.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the airport, I picked a spot close to the front door, shut off the car, and took a deep calming breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently on hold due to my focus on Heart At War. Hoping to eventually get back to this one.


End file.
